proletariatfandomcom-20200213-history
Germany
Germany Germany is a totalitarian state under the leadership of Adolf Hitler. The country consists of 16 states, and its capital and largest city is Berlin. Germany covers an area of 357,021 square kilometers (137,847 sq mi) and has a largely temperate seasonal climate. Germany is one of the major political powerhouses, as it is the home country of the Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei (National Socialist German Workers' Party). Climate Most of Germany has a temperate seasonal climate in which humid westerly winds predominate. The climate is moderated by the North Atlantic Drift, the northern extension of the Gulf Stream. This warmer water affects the areas bordering the North Sea; consequently in the northwest and the north the climate is oceanic. Rainfall occurs year-round, especially in the summer. Winters are mild and summers tend to be cool, though temperatures can exceed 30 °C (86 °F). The east has a more continental climate; winters can be very cold and summers very warm, and long dry periods are frequent. Central and southern Germany are transition regions which vary from moderately oceanic to continental. In addition to the maritime and continental climates that predominate over most of the country, the Alpine regions in the extreme south and, to a lesser degree, some areas of the Central German Uplands have a mountain climate, characterised by lower temperatures and greater precipitation. Biodiversity The territory of Germany can be subdivided into two ecoregions: European-Mediterranean montane mixed forests and Northeast-Atlantic shelf marine.[60] As of 2008 the majority of Germany is covered by either arable land (34%) or forest and woodland (30.1%); only 13.4% of the area consists of permanent pastures, 11.8% is covered by settlements and streets.[61] Plants and animals are those generally common to middle Europe. Beeches, oaks, and other deciduous trees constitute one-third of the forests; conifers are increasing as a result of reforestation. Spruce and fir trees predominate in the upper mountains, while pine and larch are found in sandy soil. There are many species of ferns, flowers, fungi, and mosses. Wild animals include deer, wild boar, mouflon, fox, badger, hare, and small numbers of beavers. The supernatural here are influenced by the biosphere. Gryphons and Sphynx are the most obvious in this, as the only native species of Sphynx is the Eurasian Lynx. This species looks much like its animal counterpart save for a human head. Gryphons are likewise, though they have hundreds of species from common crows to Eurasian Coots and eagles. NOTE: If playing a Sphynx or Gryphon and wish to start in Germany, only native species from Germany will be accepted. Political Uniqueness The Nazis came to power in 1933, and have ruled since. Since their Fuhrer Adolf Hitler established early on that equality for supernatural beings was one of his standpoints, he gained slow allegiance of the supernaturals in the area. Because of this, many of the trolls, centaurs, goblin and sphynx are highly loyal to the Nazi regime. History Germany has had a long hard road coming out of the first world war. They did not have the allegiance of the supernaturals as they do now. In fact, when their country was overrun many supernaturals were slaughtered. The forests of the centaurs were burned and the holes of the goblins sealed up for them to die. The humans were starving in their cities without a ruler, their armies taken away in the Treaty of Versailles. The Treaty of Versailles ensured that Germany could have neither standing army nor colonies, and plunged the country into a deep depression. Reichmarks were worth so little that a loaf of bread could cost upwards of a million Reichmarks, and many burned them to keep warm during the winters. Then a young man appeared named Adolf Hitler. He was a revolutionary who had a unique blend of collectivism and individualism that appealed to many of the angry young Germans of that time. He gained political power swiftly through his fiery speeches and the speeches of a dear friend Joseph Goebbels. Joseph Goebbels was a short, skinny, angry creature that had a gift for the spoken word. When he joined forces, Adolf Hitler's support rose swiftly. Their time when the party was gaining power was rough. They had a small, cramped office and were forced to sleep there as well as scrape by on contributions from members of the Party. Hitler was imprisoned during the Beer Hall Putsch, an attempted overthrow of the Weimar Goverment. During this time he found time to write his opus, Mein Kampf, which was an outline of his plans for the party. Upon his release, the party went through several struggles. Without their leader the various Gaus (district leaders) had resorted to petty squabbling that was only quelled by Hitler himself. Now, the Nazis enjoy a comforted, beaurocratic life within which their traditions are held in high regard.